Someday
by LeahMarie
Summary: This story is about when Los Guerreros broke up, I'm been thinking of doing this story ever since they broke up and I heard the song Someday by. Nickelback. I hope you guys like it!


**I've been thinking of writing this story ever since Los Guerreros broke up and I heard the song Somday by Nickelback so here it is! This song came out around the time Chavo and Eddie were fighting with each other and it always reminded me of them and I had high hopes of them getting back together. Unfortunately that never happen and will never happen. Also I'd like to say that in this story everyone had turned their backs on Eddie except Chavo and I have been watching some videos of when Los Guerreros broke up so things that involve Kurt and the Bashams did happen.**

"Eddie I'am sorry." Kurt said with sympathy.

Eddie didn't respond he just looked straight ahead as his body shook in rage and tears of emotional pain shimmered in his eyes. He couldn't get the image of Chavo screaming in his face and throwing punches at him out of his mind, that suppose to be his blood, his familia how could he do this to him? After all they've been through together from the WCW days to the downfall of his drug addictions to being tag team partners in the WWE, Chavo just threw that all away and over what a little jealousy?

Kurt sighed when he got no response out of Eddie and left, the trainer then continued to work on Eddie's face.

_After everything that's happened this is how I get treated? _Eddie stared at the ground and closed his eyes _Is it really my fault? It must be, hell I've already lost my wife, kids, and friends and it was my fault, this has to be my fault too. Why else would Chavo do this to me unless it was something I did._

Eddie's eyes opened and the look in them was pure rage, "Get out of here!" He screamed at the trainer knocking his hand away from his face.

"But Eddie.." He protested reaching for his still bleeding cut.

"Now!" Eddie jumped from his seat and the trainer ran out of the room. Eddie then began throwing everything in the room, reaching for a chair he picked it up and then looked in the mirror at himself and to the blood that was still slowly flowing down his face.

_What is wrong with me? I don't understand. Why would Chavo turn his back on me? He's the only one that was there for me during my addictions why would he do this to me!_

Eddie threw the chair which mashed the mirror into a million pieces and he sank to the ground and sobbed.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

Eddie walked down the halls of the hotel to his and Chavo's room, putting his hand to his head he flinched as he felt the bandage covering the mark that was from Chavo's vicious attack. With a frown he opened his door and felt a tightness in his chest when he saw Chavo with his back to him packing his bags. Without saying a word he walked in and sat down on his bed.

Looking down at his hands he sighed and then looked back up and his eyes met with Chavo's who was sitting on his bed glaring back at him,

"What are you doing here." He asked in an emotionless tone.

"This is my room too Chavito and I can be in here if I want." Eddie stated slightly angry at the question.

"Fine." Chavo said as he got back up and went into the bathroom.

Eddie sighed and felt sadness wash over him, he still loved his nephew very much but at the moment he was mad and hurt by the way he was treated just hours ago.

Chavo came walking back out of the bathroom with a handful of his things and shoved them into his bag and zipped it up.

"Chavo?"

"What?" Chavo asked in a hateful tone.

"I still love you."

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late   
Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will_

Chavo face softened as he stared at the hurt expression on his Uncle's face,

He sighed and looked down at his bag, "I still love you too, but I'm just tired of being in your shadow. I need some space right now."

"But why did you have to go and attack me Chavito that hurt, not just physically but emotionally." Eddie choked out, feeling fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Chavo said looking him in the eyes in sadness, "I really don't know what came over me. Its just I've been holding it in so long I just lost it. Believe me I'am sorry." Chavo sat down next to Eddie who was staring down, "Eddie I just need you to leave me alone for a little while, I'm not going to be leaving you forever, I promise you once I get things straight I'll get things right between us again."

"But when?" Eddie asked looking up at Chavo with tear filled eyes.

Chavo sighed and looked away from his Uncle's pain filled eyes, "I don't know."

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

"How long have you been feeling like this Chavito?"

"Ever since people started chanting your name and not mine." Chavo stated looking down at his hands, "I know it sounds childish but I'm jealous of the attention you're getting."

"Well you heard the crowd tonight they were chanting your name." Eddie stated hopeful that this would get Chavo to change his mind about leaving.

"I know but that was because you made them chant my name weeks ago and they needed me in there to save you from the Bashams double teaming on you, I want people to chant my name because they like me." Chavo said looking at Eddie whose hopeful smile had turned into a frown.

"Oh I guess I can understand that." Eddie sighed with defeat.

"Don't worry Eddie," Chavo said throwing an arm around his shoulder, "I still love you and I'll be back you'll see."

"I sure hope so Chavito, because without you I don't know if I can survive."

"What do you mean?" Chavo asked curiously.

"Chavo you were there for me during my downfall of my addictions and you were also there when I overcame them." Eddie looked up at Chavo with tears falling down his face, "My wife Vickie still rejects me and my friends still hate me." Eddie sobbed, "You mean everything to me Chavito and I know I've said it many times before but thank you, thank you for being there for me."

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying   
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying   
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Seeing his big brother cry broke Chavo's heart, "Hey Eddie please don't cry." Chavo pleaded as he held Eddie to him.

"Then don't leave." Eddie said pulling away from Chavo and giving him a pleading look.

Chavo stood up and grabbed his bags, "I have to."

Eddie watched as Chavo walked to the door and turned back around,

"Love you."

"Love you too." Eddie said barely above a whisper.

With a slight smile Chavo walked out the door. Eddie hung his head and began to cry, for once he was truly alone and it was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his whole life.

_Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when_

**The End**

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
